Una parada antes
by Enigma07
Summary: ¿Y si cerrando los ojos por un instante, me desvanezco de repente, que harías? Ella solo anhelaba compartir un momento con él, con la persona que siempre amo.


_**Disclaimer's:**_ Naruto y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.

.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Un parada antes**

 _¿Y si cerrando los ojos por un instante, me desvanezco de repente, que harías?_

.

.

.

Siempre soñé despierta, soñé con poder tomar tu mano y solo caminar por un mismo sendero. En silencio. Poder acariciar tus finos y tentadores labios con los míos. Abrazarte mientras acaricio tu cabello. Tener la oportunidad de contemplarte mientras duermes, como si fueras un ángel caído del cielo. Compartir sonrisas, y los momentos más significativos de mi vida contigo. Estar simplemente a tu lado es lo que soñaba despierta.

Y ahora que eso sucedió no puedo más que agradecer al cielo, al universo por escuchar mis deseos, por concebirme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y al de Inojin, tu niño. Sé de memoria tu historia pasada, pero eso no es un impedimento ni mucho menos una desilusión. Porque ahora es nuestro niño, de los dos; daría mi vida por protegerlo de todo mal, al igual que daría todo por sanar tus heridas y arrancar de tu rostro una verdadera mueca de plena felicidad. Una innata sonrisa, no de esas falsas que has estado aparentado para protegerte.

Sé que perdiste a tu pareja hace un año y medio, también sé que aún no lo superas. Lo sé porque su recuerdo aún vive en tu memoria y en tu corazón.

Ino realmente era una buena persona, una gran madre que luchó por tener a su niño, por brindarle todo su amor hasta su último respiro. Batalló contra la muerte para darte lo mejor de ella hasta el último aliento de vida. No la detesto ni tengo ningún resentimiento porque vive en ti, porque sé que la extrañas cada día, es más, le agradezco por dejar un hermoso niño que amo, y que llena de calidez mi corazón. Ese pequeño que me alegra con su inocente sonrisa y su pura ingenuidad. Ojalá todo pudiera haber sido de otra forma, tal vez, podríamos haber llegado a ser grandes amigas, pero pocas cosas suelen ser como queremos que sean.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que empezamos nuestra relación, los momentos son amenos a tu lado y puedo afirmar que la felicidad florece de mi ser cuando estoy a centímetros de ti. Últimamente sonríes mucho más, de verdad, no fingiendo ante las personas. Estoy contenta de poder ser un pilar en tu vida, como me lo confesaste alguna vez; por iluminar junto a Inojin tu camino, como estrellas en una oscura noche.

…

Estamos esperando en el andén a la llegada del tren, hoy será un inolvidable día en familia, si, en familia, porque ambos hombrecitos son mi tesoro, mi hogar.

Se ven tan dulces juntos que me dan ganas de llenarlos de besos, de apretujarlos y abrazarlos tan fuerte como lo haría un oso.

No puedo creer lo rápido que sucedió todo; nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez. Hay momentos en los que creo que sigo soñando despierta, pero ahí estas tú, ahí se encuentra mi niño, despertándome de mis aterradores pensamientos de que todo esto es una ilusión. Me traen a la realidad para darme la felicidad que siempre anhele en mi corazón, durante mucho tiempo, cuando solo te observaba desde lejos y no podía más que sonreír por tu felicidad, cuando mi interior se agrietaba un poquito más.

—Sakura, amor. —Llamó Sasuke a su pareja, la cual se encontraba distraída, mirando un punto indefinido.

La brisa del viento mecía su larga cabellera rosa en su dirección, llegando a él el aroma dulce de su perfume, una mezcla única de menta y cerezas.

—Ten. —La voz del pequeño Inojin sonó emocionada por la proximidad de la maquina que llagaba a su destino.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Qué me decías, mi amor? —Ahí llegaba su rescate, las voces de sus amores haciéndole saber que su imaginación estaba jugándole una mala pasada, no podía creer que todo fuera tan bueno, pero al parecer lo era hasta ese momento.

—Te preguntaba si estas bien. —Desde que ella había entrado a su vida, la rutina había dado un brusco vuelco, se había dado cuenta que Sakura desde siempre estuvo ahí. Preocupándose por él en la distancia. Todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos era reciproco, porque ella le daba la calma que necesitaba, llenaba el hueco que había en su corazón.

—Sí, me encuentro bien y tú, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, extendiendo los brazos para cargar al niño que la esperaba con una sonrisa en su carita.

—Si, bien. —Contestó pasándole a Inojin. —Ve con mami. —Aquella palabra calaba hondo en ambos, de forma distintas pero al mismo tiempo conectadas entre si. Él triste y feliz porque Sakura era la mujer que lo amaba con toda su alma, sabiendo de sus fantasmas, convirtiéndose en una madre, sin serlo, para su fuerte hijo. Ella melancólica y feliz, ese niño era fundamental para su vida, sabía que no era su verdadera madre, realmente no creía estar preparada para serlo de forma natural, pero daría todo de ella en su crianza, porque después de todo eso es lo que hace a una madre.

—Ven aquí, cariño. —Sakura abrazó al niño con una genuina ternura maternal. —¿Sabes algo? Mami te quiere un montón.

—Moton. —Inojin era pequeño para hablar correctamente aún, pero hacía el intento de hacerse entender.

—Sí, un motón, como de acá donde estamos parados —Habló la chica mientras señalaba el suelo—, hasta el infinito. —Apuntando luego al cielo. —El niño solo río ante las señas y palabras de Sakura, apuntando con su manito al firmamento.

Sasuke solo estaba parado, inerte y embelesado ante la escena que se presenciaba ante él. Sentía una gran sensación de alegría en su pecho, viendo esperanza frente a sus ojos, motivos por los que seguir adelante pese a todo.

—Vengan, vamos a subir que el tren esta por salir. —Les informó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y el niño solo lo miró con sus ojitos negros y brillantes.

El viaje había sido planeado para despejarse después de tanta asfixia del trabajo, rutina en la casa y estudios por parte ella. Iba a ser una tarde al aire libre, caminando de las manos, cada uno tomando la pequeña mano de Inojin, ayudándolo a avanzar, apreciando el paisaje, recorriendo cada tienda, comprando muchas chucherías para el hombrecito de la casa. Sobre todo para despejarse y pasarla bien, pero nunca llegó a suceder nada de eso.

Lo predestinado es inevitable de evadir. Un día cualquiera la desgracia puede volver a hacer acto de presencia. Había elegido, entre tantos días, el día en que ellos tomaban aquel tren rumbo a un destino fijo, a una parada fija, a un sitio en concreto.

La tragedia volvió una vez más a la vida de Sasuke Uchiha.

La sangre corría por su rostro, tiñendo su piel nívea de rojo, un rojo espantoso para los ojos de Sasuke. Él estaba en shock, sosteniendo a Inojin que lloraba a gritos en sus brazos, era normal, era pequeño y estaba asustado ante los gritos desgarradores de las personas.

El caos que se había desatado, cuando el impacto del choque llego a ellos, era abrumador.

El frágil cuerpo de la chica temblaba desbocadamente, las lágrimas salían por inercia ante el dolor. La perdida de vitalidad se notaba a cada minuto transcurrido, sin poder hacer nada, sin asimilar lo sucedido, ambos abrazados por el miedo.

—Sasu-ke… —Su voz salió entrecortada.

Al entrar al tren ella había decidido sentarse junto a la venta. Ante el impacto los vidrios se fragmentaron; actuando con rapidez, previendo la dirección de los cristales, Sakura se interpuso entre ellos y su hijo, sintiendo luego la incrustación en su piel, quemándola como fuego.

—Sakura… —Sus ojos la miraban, pero la vista estaba ida, no creyendo lo que pasaba frente a él. Su rostro estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre. —¡Sakura! ¡Espera no te muevas, yo… —La sangre corriendo por el rostro de ella lo hizo reaccionar, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando ayuda, pero nadie podía ayudarlo, todos estaban sumergidos en un oasis de desesperación. Había demasiadas personas heridas a su alrededor. ¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía.

—Sasuke, no te vayas…espera… —Un ataque de tos la invadió, haciéndole toser sangre sobre la palma de su mano. —Te amo, Sasuke, te amo, siempre lo hice. Amo a nuestro hijo, los amo… —Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, su llanto se escuchaba como la más desgarradora melodía que pudiera existir en el mundo. —No me olvides, Sasuke, por favor, no me olvides a mi tampoco… yo nunca me olvidaré de toda la felicidad que ambos me dieron… —Le costaba hablar, pero no había tiempo. Lo sabía mejor que nadie, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre; pronto se iría y ya no quedarían más ocasiones en las que pudiera decirles cuánto los amaba.

—Ya no hables, Sakura, te prometo que no pasara nada. —La desesperación lo estaba consumiendo. Sakura se estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada. Inojin no para de llorar y removerse sobre su pecho.

No otra vez, no de vuelta, no a Sakura.

—Solo no te muevas, ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar a alguien, no te muevas Sakura.

No había tiempo de buscar ayuda, era tarde para salvarse; lo fue para Ino en un principio y ahora lo sería para ella.

Qué cruel destino, pensó Sakura.

—No lo hagas. —Detuvo su marcha, amarrándolo de la campera, acto seguido, se abrazo fuerte a ambos, despidiéndose.

El color rojo abundaba en su camiseta color crema, al igual que las heridas contrastaban en su pálido rostro. Su voz temblaba sin interrupción, pero tenía la determinada intención de decirle sus últimas palabras a Sasuke.

—Sé que nunca remplazaría a Ino… —Tosió con fuerza—, pero di todo de mí, todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para verte feliz, para llenar tu vacío. —Bajó por un instante su cabeza, pero no debía deprimirse y encerrarse en si misma, no en ese momento tan crucial. —No quise nunca superarla, ni mucho menos compararme, quería que me aceptaras por quien era yo. Que me amaras a mí en el presente que vivíamos, pero que jamás olvidaras su recuerdo. —Explicó con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. —Estar a tu lado era mi más grande anhelo y lo estuve. Atesoré cada momento en mis recuerdos. Lo disfruté y fui feliz a tu lado el tiempo que la vida me permitió. Sasuke, gracias por todo. —Sus ojos se iban cerrando lenta y tortuosamente frente a él a medida que intentaba expresar sus últimas palabras.

Aquello era una pesadilla, un espantoso sueño que no quería seguir presenciando, que no soportaba ver. Sakura se esta desvaneciendo en sus brazos y no podía impedirlo. Las garras de la muerte la estaban arrastrando al abismo, y él simplemente no podía hacer más que soltar su mano y guardar su rostro en su memoria.

—No es justo…no en justo… ¡No es justo! No me dejes, Sakura. —La movió con cuidado para que ella no cayera en un profundo sueño sin regreso. —Te amo. No me dejes, no te vayas tú también… —Los ojos de Sasuke estaban comenzando a llenarse de agua, sus mejillas al igual que las de Sakura y su hijo, empezaban a estar mojadas por una razón. —Te amo, te amo por quien eres. No necesito compararte con nada ni nadie. Fuiste tú la que me devolvió el calor después de la desastrosa tormenta que pase. No dejes que esto acabe, resiste por mí, resiste por nuestro hijo. Aún queda mucho por lo que vivir, Sakura, quédate a mi lado. —Suplicó.

Sasuke abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Sakura, creyendo que con su esperanza por mantenerla junto a él, la chica de cabellos rosas y brillantes ojos esmeraldas, permanecería a su lado. Hasta el último instante en que el viaje acabe y los tres deban bajar en el mismo destino.

Su pulso ya no se percibía, su respiración no se oía, sus parpados ocultaban sus preciosos, y ahora apagados, ojos. Su pequeña, dulce y rosada boca permanecía cerrada, sin intención de hablar nuevamente. Su débil y, a la vez lleno de energía, cuerpo murió en aquel abrazo. Apagando la esperanza, congelando todo a su alrededor, deteniendo el tiempo en aquel preciso instante. Sakura se había marchado, había bajado una estación antes. Él no podía quedarse, se lo prometió, se quedaría por Inojin, lucharía por él, no quería fallarle.

Los tres quedaron por horas abrazados, como estatuas de una antigua y trágica historia a través del tiempo, inmortalizando aquel fatídico y cruel final.

.

.

.

 _"Si no puedes ser el lápiz que escriba la felicidad de alguien, se un buen borrador para eliminar su tristeza"_

Y cuando ya no puedas seguir, al menos habrás conseguido cerrar algunas heridas en el proceso. Al tiempo que tu sabor agridulce habrá quedado grabado en su piel, en el papel.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo estas? Agradecería mucho que me dejaras tu opinión, crítica –siempre y cuando con respeto– observación; como gustes llamarlo. Me haría muy feliz recibir tu review.

Gracias por leer.

.

EDITADO Y (UN POQUITO) MEJORADO

01-06-17


End file.
